


I Said It's Alright

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fighting, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy isn’t sure what they’re fighting about. Their voices are too muffled, but it’s obvious that they’re yelling about something. She wishes she could put her headphones back in, drown them out, but she doesn’t. She huddles closer to Aiden and presses her cheek into his bed-tangled curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is The Beatle's, "Here Comes the Sun."
> 
> Daisy is 14, Aiden is 8.

One minute, she’s listening to music, poking at her algebra homework, and the next, Aiden’s standing beside her bed, clutching his old lion close to his body. Daisy rolls her eyes, annoyed, and slips one of her earbuds out.

"Aiden, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago, what do you—"

But then Daisy can hear the sound of raised voices, and Aiden shuffles closer to her, staring at her like he has no idea on earth what’s going on or what he should do.

"They’re fighting," Aiden whispers, even though Daisy knows. She nods, closing her math homework (it can wait) and then scooting back on the bed.

"Come up here." She holds out her arms and he carefully climbs onto her bed. Aiden has always been careful, never doing something without thinking it through. He curls up into a ball under the weight of her arm and closes his eyes.

Daisy isn’t sure what they’re fighting about. Their voices are too muffled, but it’s obvious that they’re yelling about something. She wishes she could put her headphones back in, drown them out, but she doesn’t. She huddles closer to Aiden and presses her cheek into his bed-tangled curls. 

Their dads don’t fight a lot. In fact, Daisy has always taken comfort in the fact that her parents always seemed so happy. They’re affectionate, they surprise each other, and, now that Daisy is old enough that they trust her to look after Aiden, they have a date night once a week. Daisy has watched a lot of her friends suffer through the divorces of their parents, and when she was younger she used to come home and make both of them promise that they would never, ever,  _ever_  get a divorce.

How much are promises to a seven year old worth seven years later?

Aiden shifts under her arm, raising his hands to press them over her ears, and Daisy chews on her lip. Her other earbud is still sitting tight in her ear, but she pulls it out and then gently pries Aiden’s hands away.

"Here," she says, slotting the buds into her little brother’s ears, and he stares up at her, confused. “You want to listen to that song daddy used to sing to us when we were little?" Daisy asks, brushing her hand through his hair, and he frowns and nods.

"What about you?" He asks quietly, and Daisy reaches to start the song.

"It’s okay, I remember the words."

Aiden cuddles close into her side, resting his head on her chest, and she pets his back soothingly. The music is loud enough that she can hear it, so she closes her eyes and sings along softly.

“ _Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter_."

Aiden grabs for her hand and she holds it, kissing the top of his hair and rocking him gently.

“ _Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here_ ," she sings, already singing more slowly than the song is playing in Aiden’s ears. " _Here comes the sun… Do-do-do-do… Here comes the sun, I said…_ " She closes her eyes and tries to block out the sound of her dads fighting.

“ _It’s alright._ ”


End file.
